Zero's weaponry
This article is about the weapons used by Zero in the games he appears in, as well as about the techniques and EX Skills he can acquire. Main Weapons of Mega Man X Series Z Buster Similar to the X-Buster, the Z-Buster is a chargeable cannon embedded in Zero's arm(s). It can fire regular shots as well as Charge attacks. Similar to the Buster Upgrade of X's Giga Armor from Mega Man X2, Zero's Z-Busters can be linked to each other to fire two Charge Shots one after the other, however they do not combine. When Zero became a fully playable character in Mega Man X4, his Z-Buster was completely removed due to game balancing, but was re-introduced in Mega Man X5 if the game was started with Zero. However, it's usage was stripped down drastically. It could only be used on the ground and Zero was unable to move while firing it because he had to "charge" the attack. When Zero was resurrected in Mega Man X6, his Buster received new abilities again. The fire frequency of the Buster was vastly increased (yet still bound to the ground) and its power as well, making it rather useful against most enemies and bosses. After this game, the Z-Buster was never used again. The Z-Buster has undergone two design changes throughout the series. Furthermore, the Buster Shot gun was erroneously called "Z-Buster" in the first Mega Man Zero game. Z Saber Zero's favorite weapon and the one he is most skilled with, the Z-Saber is a lightsaber-like beam weapon which he first acquired in Mega Man X2 after being repaired by the X-Hunters. It allows Zero to execute his most powerful attacks and similar to X's Variable Weapons System, Zero uses his Learning System to learn new attack techniques for his Saber. Before Zero's destruction at the end of Mega Man X5, the Z-Saber had a rather fluid-formed blade, less like a saber in the actual sense. After his resurrection in Mega Man X6, it had a more solid blade. The fluid-shaped Saber is found by X after X5 and used in the following game but what became of it after Zero reappeared is unknown. Oddly, the same fluid blade was used by the Nightmare Zero, rather than the new one that Zero currently uses though it is more likely that the Nightmare Zero's data was based on Zero in X5. The Z-Saber can be used on the ground and in mid-air and can perform combo attacks, however the normal slashes (and the combos) force Zero to stand still. The techniques obtained from defeated bosses usually are assigned to different elements such as fire, ice and lightning and those attacks are executed by fulfilling certain button combinations while being in a certain situation (for example being in mid-air). When not used, Zero stores the deactivated Z-Saber hilt in a special sheath-like element located on his back, although in X7 and X8, he keeps it out and activated as long as it is equipped. In Command Mission, Zero is able to use several types of Sabers instead of his normal Z Saber. *'Z-Saber(s):' As the game progresses, Zero has access to better versions of his standard weapon, the Z-Saber. These better sabers are Z-Saber+,++ and +++. The Z-Saber is only capable of a double combo. *'Flame, Thunder and Ice Sabers:' These Sabers are pretty much level in terms of stats, but offer elemental strengths to the user, hopefully being able to cause additional damage to certain enemies. *'Doubletooth:' The Doubletooth saber is a double-bladed saber, which has a higher chance of a Critical strike. A higher version, Doubletooth+ is also available. *'Red Lotus Saber:' Zero's fastest weapon, this blade drains all of Zero's power and channels it into a giant flame blade, and unleashes it in a triple slash called the Bone Slicer. However, since the blade drains so much power, it almost completely annihilates Zero's defense stats, making him extremely vulnerable. *'Soul Saber:' Not an energy, but a metal blade, the Soul Saber lets Zero perform a spin-attack, Slash At Death. Its power increases the lower Zero's Life Energy is. *'Z-Ichimonji:' Another metal blade, the Z-Ichimonji glows dark blue. It is weak, but breaks armor. Its superior is the Rei Ichimonji. *'Z-Rapier:' This thin, red blade can perform a triple combo, compared to the Z-Saber's double combo. Its high speed compensates for it's low defense. A Z-Rapier+ is available. D Glaive Also known as the Durga Glaive, this is a lance that allows for longer glaive attacks and can be spun to deflect enemy fire. It appears in both MegaMan X7 and MegaMan X8. V Hanger V-Hanger is what Zero receives (along with Souenbu) when he beats Wind Crowrang. They are a set of twin daggers. Besides allowing him to use Souenbu, the V-Hanger allows him to do virtually unlimited slashes. It appears in MegaMan X7. Σ Blade The Σ Blade is the weapon Sigma uses in MegaMan X8, and can be obtained by completing the game and then buying it in the R&D Shop or entering a code on the title screen. It is a giant sword with legendary attack power, and can break enemies' barriers. B Fan Also known as the , this is a pair of fans offering high attack and defense capabilities. They can deflect energy bullets when Zero is standing still. It appears in MegaMan X8. T Breaker Also known as the Titan Breaker, this is a super-powerful hammer that can break through enemies' barriers. It appears in MegaMan X8. K Knuckle Also known as the Kaiser Knuckle, this is a set of brass knuckles which are great for close-up attacks. Using them grants Zero access to the Ansatsuken fighting style used in the Street Fighter series. It appears in MegaMan X8. Main Weapons of Mega Man Zero Series Z-Saber In the Mega Man Zero series, the Z-Saber has been redesigned and reconfigured along with Zero himself. The Z-Saber now no longer possesses a lightsaber-like appearance but a triangle-shaped blade. Furthermore, the Z-Saber received a few more upgrades. Unlike in the X series, the Zero series Z-Saber can be used while running and dashing (however no combos can be performed) and is able to be even be charged due to Mega Buster Mk17 technology embedded into the saber and can be equipped with different chips for element based charge attacks. In the first two games of the Zero series, Zero has to "relearn" his skill with the Z-Saber, upgrading it's attack power and moveset by frequently using it, thus leveling it up. The weapon's most interesting characteristic is the sheer amount of force it can dole out to enemies; it is able to easily slice through 300 mm of reinforced steel in a single stroke. The Z-Saber is also unique in the fact that it apparently doesn't require an energy source to operate. In Mega Man Zero 2, Zero spends around a year far away from any energy source and the Z-Saber is still in full operating condition, though knowing that Zero has an internal reactor, it is entirely possible that the saber can be recharged by drawing energy from Zero himself. It is indicated by various Zero series sources such as artworks and concept arts that the Zero of this series actually uses at least two Z-Sabers and can alter them to become the basis of the rest of his Zero series arsenal (excluding the Buster Shot is still combined with the Z-Saber to fight anyway and Zero Knuckle). According to concept arts, the Z-Saber(s) is/are stored within the holsters located on Zero's hips. Buster Shot Gun The Buster Shot Gun (often only called "Buster Shot") is Zero's long-range weapon in the Mega Man Zero series. It was originally an old model of a handheld gun used by the late Milan. When Zero awoke, he grabbed Milan's weapon in order to defend Ciel and himself against the attacking Neo Arcadian troops. Once acquired, the Buster Shot Gun's bullets directly changed from regular ammunition to energy shots and once the Z-Saber is obtained, the Gun can be charged with its help (Concept art indicates that the Z-Saber can be loaded into the buster as a power cell, granting the weapon the ability to be charged this way). Like the Zero series version of the Z-Saber, the Buster Shot Gun can be equipped with element chips and had to be upgraded in the first two games of the series. According to concept art, the Buster Shot Gun is mounted onto Zero's back when not used. Shield Boomerang The Shield Boomerang is a weapon used by Zero in the first three games of the Zero series and is constructed by Cerveau from gathered data about Zero. It is the only weapon beside the Z-Saber and the Buster Shot Gun to appear in more than one game. It is an energy shield created by spinning the Z-Saber (mounted onto forearm) around like the blade of a chainsaw. It can reflect most enemy shot attacks, however it doesn't protect from melee attacks or more powerful moves like that of bosses. Like most weapons of the series, the Shield Boomerang can be charged and equipped with element chips. When charged, the shield can be thrown like a razor blade, flying in an ellipse way and cutting through several enemies before returning to Zero. The Shield Boomerang has to be leveled up in the first two games and disappeared after Mega Man Zero 3. In the Rockman Zero manga, the Shield Boomerang wasn't named or created by Cerveau. Instead, Zero activated the Z-Saber blades on both sides of the saber hilt and spun it around, making it look like a shield. He was also able to throw the saber/shield like the Shield Boomerang, and it was able to return to him. Triple Rod The Triple Rod is a lance-like weapon constructed by Cerveau and appears in Mega Man Zero 1 only. It is a modified Z-Saber hilt which can be extended multiple times for additional range and has a spear-like energy tip at the top, however, the extension can only be executed if standing still on the ground. As the name indicates, the Triple Rod can be extended three times and can also be used to attack in 8 directions (left, right, up, down (if in mid-air), upper left, upper right, lower left and lower right). It can be charged and equipped with element chips. When fully charged, Zero will swing the rod around himself like a battle staff, with an energy tip on both ends; when in mid-air, Zero spins the Triple Rod in front of him. The Triple Rod is destroyed in the time gap between Zero 1 and Zero 2 and the Chain Rod is constructed from its broken remains. Chain Rod The Chain Rod is manufactured from the remains of the Triple Rod by Cerveau in Mega Man Zero 2. It is a Z-Saber variation with a "loose", extendable Z-Saber tip which is held together by several energy chain links. It can be used to hook to various enemies, holding them in place by stunning them, pull them closer to Zero for further attacks with the Z-Saber or the Buster Shot Gun or to simply impale him from mid-distance if already weakened. It can also be used to grab distant energy capsules or to hook Zero to a ceiling, swinging on it, similar to a grappling hook. It can be equipped with element chips as well and has to be leveled up for dealing more damage and extending its range. It's charge attack is the same as that of the Triple Rod. Before the chain rod was decided to be included in Z2, concept art included a wrist mounted grappling hook that was obviously replaced with the more combat capable chain rod. Recoil Rod Yet another Z-Saber variation made by Cerveau in Mega Man Zero 3, the Recoil Rod consists of a pair of energy tonfas used for rapid attacks (which can however only be used when on the ground). Similar to the Triple Rod, this weapon can be used to attack in 8 directions. Unlike all previous rod weapons, the Recoil Rod has to be used to solve several in-game puzzles. By charging the rod, it can be used to push away enemies (if not already destroying them) or moving blocks. Furthermore, when charged and released while holding down, the Recoil Rod allows Zero to make a mighty jump straight upwards to reach areas normally not possible or to get secret disks. Original concept art for the Recoil Rod included a wrist attachment that allowed the rod to be summoned or retracted at will and a "repulse knuckle" type of attachment that was activated by a punch. It was originally called the "Pile Bunker". Zero Knuckle The Zero Knuckle replaces both the Shield Boomerang and the rod weapons in Mega Man Zero 4. The Knuckle consists of a Z-shaped chip implanted into Zero's palms. It allows him to rip off certain types of weapons (such as blasters, rocket launchers or axes) from enemy Mechaniloids or weak Reploids (such as Weil's Variants) to use them on his own. A successful theft of such a part normally results in the destruction of the enemy. If a stolen weapon is out of ammo or simply of no use any longer, it can be thrown away which can hurt an enemy as well. It cannot be equipped with element chips, but can be charged, though the charged version of the Zero Knuckle is only a stronger punch. It is unknown whether this weapon was created by Cerveau or had been part of Zero all along, but recent artworks of Omega Zero from Mega Man ZX show him having a Knuckle on his own, but with an Omega symbol instead of a Z. However, the 'O Knuckle' is most likely used for the Rekkoha and Rakohouha. Command Arts When Zero defeats a Maverick, he learns a Command Arts "technique". These techniques let Zero mimic certain attacks used by the defeated Maverick and are usually assigned to certain elements. The learned techniques vary from attacks to movement styles. Xtreme Zero can help X in Mega Man Xtreme with the "Zero Scramble" items, which will summon Zero for a quick attack. Zero can learn most of these attacks in the second game, Xtreme 2. Xtreme 2 X4 X5 X6 X7 X7 introduces the use of weapons other than the Z-Saber: the V Hanger, a set of handheld daggers, and the D Glaive, a long spear weapon. X8 Command Mission Zero's Command Arts are available as his Command Trigger attacks. They are performed by inputting a specific combinations of buttons, and Zero will perform each succesfully inputted Command Art once the timer runs out. EX Skills In the Zero series, Zero can learn EX Skills similar to his Command Arts by defeating the bosses after activating their EX Skill. In MegaMan Zero 2 and MegaMan Zero 3, they can be activated by having an A or S rank before taking the mission. In MegaMan Zero 4, they are activated by taking the mission while the weather is favorable to the boss. Zero 2 Zero 3 Zero 4 As an enemy Awakening Zero and Zero Nightmare attacks These techniques are accessed by Zero only when fighting against him as X. The techniques are used by Zero and "Awakening Zero" (覚醒ゼロ Kakusei Zero) in Mega Man X5, and by Zero Nightmare in Mega Man X6. Alternate Forms Similiar to X's Armor System, Zero is also able to change into more powerful forms. Power Up Parts Similar to X, Zero can use power up parts in Mega Man Xtreme 2. Each parts upgrade his skills when he enters in Dr. Light capsules. Zero Armor Zero Armor, also known as Black Zero, is a hidden version of Zero appearing in Mega Man X4, X5 and X6, as well as Mega Man X8 and Command Mission. It usually appears as a black colored version of Zero with grey to white hair and a recolored Z-Saber blade. While it is purely a recolor in X4, it features several abilities during its following appearances. In X5 and X6, it increases Zero's attack and defense capabilities. In X8, the Zero Armor appears once again; however it is more balanced than its previous incarnations. It still doubles Zero's attack strength but at the same time decreases his defense power by half. Finally, Black Zero is available to Zero right from the start in Command Mission as his Hyper Mode, boosting all of his stats. Black Zero had two cameos in Mega Man X2. If you did not get all the Zero parts, at the end, Black Zero will reveal the end logo. If you did, Sigma will have rebuilt a fake Black Zero that Zero destroys with a single triple-attack. Except in Command Mission, the Zero Armor has to be unlocked by either a cheat code put in at the game's title screen or by clearing certain objectives (such as finding Dr. Light's secret capsule in X5 or obtaining all Rare Metals for Zero in X8). The Proto Form from the Zero series (see below) is generally assumed to be the same armor, having the same statistics of the armor from X8, but with some added handicaps, notably the inability to use the Z-Saber combo. Absolute Zero Absolute Zero is an additional Hyper Mode for Zero obtainable in Mega Man X Command Mission. It can be gained by defeating the secret boss Duckbill Mole located in Chapter 8. Its design is often compared to that of Bass from the original Mega Man series when merging with Treble due to its color scheme and devil like wings. Aside from this, it boosts all of his stats vastly, even doubling Zero's attack power. He does not usually use weapons in this form, since he can use his claws (new sub-weapons Killer Left + Brutal Right) in powerful melee moves. To perform his Trigger move, a DDR-style screen comes up, and commands must be entered in. Missing one will not perform that specific strike. The total time in which the Trigger lasts is determined by the amount of WE available. Rockman X Mega Mission armors In the Carddas Rockman X Mega Mission, Zero got a Neo Buster (ネオバスター) when he went to rescue X in Mega Mission 2, who was captured by a group known as Order Breakers. After defeating Magna Centipede L, he receives the Energy Armor (エネルギーアーマー) from Dr. Light, which only has a body part and gives more power to his buster. It later upgraded to the Neo Armor (ネオアーマー) after absorbing energy in the fight against Spark Mandrill L, with the body part modified and the appearance of leg parts. After rescuing X, they fought against Tackione, the leader of the Order Breakers. Damaged because of the battles, Zero gave the Neo Buster, Neo Armor and his saber to X for him defeat Tackione's final form, becoming the Giga Armor. In Mega Mission 3, Return X was shot in his back by Enemice HL, and to fight him he fused with Zero and X to improve their power, becoming the EX Armor (イクスアーマー), which has a buster and body part. When Zero was knocked out, the part of Return X that was on him moved to X, improving his armor. Form System Appearing in Mega Man Zero 2, the various forms are unlocked by completing levels under certain circumstances and grant Zero special abilties. The Proto Form and Ultimate Form are also available in the game Onimusha Blade Warriors, but are depicted as the X and Energy Forms. Trivia *With X8 having the largest weapons available to Zero (excluding Command Mission), it is the game that Zero has the most Command Arts, although some of the extra skills are variations of the Z-Saber's original arts. *The only weapons throughout the series Zero has that doesn't have a Command Art/Learned Technique/EX Skill, are the Triple Rod and the Zero Knuckle. *Of all of Zero's Command Arts/Learned Techniques/EX Skills, the most recurring are the rising uppercut, as well as the rolling slash. The rolling slash, however, is not technically an EX Skill, and instead has to be learned through various methods throughout the Mega Man Zero series: **Z1: Level 5 and Max Z-Saber Skill **Z2: Active Form **Z3: Malthas Cyber-elf **Z4: Rolling Body Chip *Zero's most recurring Giga Attack often requires him punching the ground. A similar technique is used by Zero when he is fought in Mega Man X2. *Interestingly, most of Zero's techniques are given Japanese names in contrast to all of the other characters in the series who have English words for their attacks. *According to the dialogue in Mega Man X5, Dr. Light designed the secret armor for Zero. *The Shouryūken and Senpūkyaku techniques are originally from the Street Fighter series, also produced by Capcom. See also *Zero Knuckle *Custom chips Notes Category:Zero's Special Weapons Category:Special Weapons